


Too Much

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's almost too much for Tavros to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [Cypher](http://cypher.dreamwidth.org)! :Dd

[   
](http://www.postimage.org/)


End file.
